Swim Through The Sewers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Rouge and Omega get forced into a stinky situation as they are forced to go through the sewers to rescue Cream as requested by a very panicking Vanilla. Will they do it? Will Omega get to blast something? Will Rouge The Bat fart? Find out now... or soon! Whenever you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Swim Through The Sewers  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a quiet night in the bustling Empire City, with Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends spending a long holiday week away from adventuring as Rouge The Bat and E-123 Omega were getting ready to call it for the night as Vanilla The Rabbit came running in, panting as she held her dress.

"Quick!" Vanilla exclaimed as she had a worried look on her glance. "I need your help...!"

"What's the trouble!?" Rouge exclaimed as she moved her hands around.

"It's... my daughter Cream!" Vanilla stated as she began sobbing, tears coming out of her eyes. "She... she..."

"What is it that she has done?" Omega asked as he placed both of his mechanical hands on Vanilla's shoulders.

Vanilla gulped as she spoke up, bawling as she dropped her arms. "She dropped her Silver The Hedgehog plushie in the toilet of the hotel room we were in, and then she got sucked down it, too!"

Rouge and Omega glanced at each other oddly as they turned to Vanilla.

"How the hell did Cream get sucked down the toilet?" Rouge asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER!_" Vanilla exclaimed as she grabbed both Rouge and Omega, dragging them over to her hotel room, heading right to the bathroom and placing both of them in the toilet, forcing down down the hole with a plunger. "Go and rescue my baby! Please!"

Omega and Rouge screamed as they went swirling down the toilet, going all the way down the pipe as they got stuck midway in the pipe, groaning.

"Damn it, Omega! I can't breathe!" Rouge admitted as she felt her body crushed by Omega's huge mechanical body.

"It is not my fault that this pipeline is too pathetically tiny for my excellent armor!" Omega retorted as he pushed Rouge's boobs out of his face.

Another flush was heard as toilet water rained down on Rouge and Omega, sending them all the way down into the sewer, with Rouge getting crushed by Omega, who fell on his back, the smelly toilet water pouring all over them as they were then slowly floating down the sewer river.

"This adventure is not what I had in mind," Omega stated as he got off of Rouge.

"It's not what I wanted, either..." Rouge admitted as she dusted herself off while being swept by the water, groaning in disgust as she stuck her tongue out. "Ewww... I'm going to need a long shower after this..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Horray!" Screamed Omega as he and Rouge were going down the sewer river.

"What are you so happy about?" Rouge grumbled as she folded her arms.

"One of the author's stories actually got criticism!" Omega commented as he pumped his arms in the air.

Rouge squinted her eyes at Omega. "And what the hell does that have to do with s in this sewer?"

"It gives the author much needed criticism that's lacking these days," Omega remarked as he rolled his right metal hand around. "That, and it lets the author have a laugh. Motivates him to keep writing bad stories."

"That is the stupidest-" Rouge was cut off as she and Omega went down a sewer waterfall, the two of them screaming as they held each other, landing at the bottom of the sewer lake as they resurfaced, coughing out the water in disgust, mainly Rouge.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Vanilla was crying her eyes out as she was in her hotel room, being on the bed as she blew into a tissue.

"I can't believe my precious Cream fell down the toilet... how did she even fall in there?" Vanilla whined as she tilted her head back. "I thought that giving her the Silver doll for her birthday would make her focus better, but it's no use for me to think back on that! I should have called Shadow before forcing Rouge and Omega to go down there! They probably died!"

Vanilla cried loudly as she continued blowing her nose, grabbing another tissue and blowing out her sad boogers as she was hoping for a miracle.


End file.
